1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to gaming systems, such as gaming systems deployed in a casino enterprise. More particularly, apparatus and method for using a mobile device with a wager-based electronic gaming machine are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the casino gaming industry, wager-based electronic gaming machines (EGMs) are linked to remote devices to implement a number of different applications. For example, EGMs can be linked to a central server to allow accounting data, such as coin-in and coin-out, to be retrieved from the EGMs. This data can be used to evaluate the performance of particular EGMs or groups of EGMs, such as all of the EGMs, located in a particular casino. If an EGM includes a player tracking device that allows the identity of individual players to be determined, then the accounting data can be associated with identified players. This data can provide a basis for evaluating and rewarding players based upon how much revenue they bring into a casino.
In another networking application, EGMs can be linked to a central server to contribute to a progressive jackpot. A portion of each wager on EGMs linked in this manner contributes to the value of the progressive jackpot, which increases over-time. Varying sized groups of EGMs are linked to form progressive jackpot systems. For example, a group of EGMs within a casino, such as a bank of EGMs, can be linked together to contribute to a progressive jackpot that can only be won within the casino. As another example, EGMs within different casinos can be linked together to form a progressive jackpot system, such as a state wide progressive jackpot system like IGT's Megabucks™ progressive system.
In yet another networking application, EGMs can be linked to a central server to allow printed ticket vouchers to be issued and redeemed. A printed ticket voucher redeemable for credits issued at one EGM connected to the central server can be deposited into a second EGM connected to the central server and redeemed for game play credits on the second EGM. The central server keeps track of the printed voucher ticket vouchers as they are issued and redeemed so that each printed ticket voucher is only redeemed for credits once. These systems are usually referred to as Ticket-in/Ticket-out (TITO) systems.
Typically, groups of EGMs are linked to remote devices, such as a TITO server or an accounting server, via one or more private networks within a particular gaming venue, such as within a particular casino. Remote devices allowed to connect to an EGM, such as a TITO server or an accounting server, are typically located on or near the casino premises to allow it to easily connect to a private network including the EGMs. In the case where EGM do contribute data to and receive data from a device outside the casino, such as a progressive system server, the data that is allowed to be sent or received at the EGMs is very limited and well defined to limit possible tampering.
The information retrieved from EGMs, such as accounting data and TITO data, is closely guarded for competitive and security purposes. The use of a private network isolated to a particular casino limits the accessibility of the network and the EGMs coupled to the network to outside devices. The limited accessibility to the network can reduce the likelihood of the data being retrieved or EGMs being manipulated by unauthorized individuals. The limited accessibility of EGMs within a casino to devices outside of the casino is likely to be common practice for the foreseeable future. However, for some applications, it may be beneficial to allow an EGM to access a device located outside of the casino, such as a device connected to the Internet, under certain circumstances. In view of the above, methods and apparatus for linking EGMs to remote devices outside of a casino's private network are desirable.